Peter Sam
Peter Sam *'Number': 4 *'Builder': Stoke-on-Trent *'Designer': Kerr Stuart *'Built': 1920 *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam - previously Stuart, after his builder, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow-gauge tank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. After the line closed down in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred and worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted for a year until they were purchased by the Skarloey Railway in 1951. Upon arriving, Stuart - renamed Peter Sam - had many adventures. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel eventually fell off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. Persona Peter Sam is kind, well-mannered and popular with passengers and coaches alike. Even the trucks do not play tricks on him, as he never bumps them unless they misbehave. In the television series, he is portrayed similarly, occasionally making mistakes by feeling self-important. Basis Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Edward Thomas. Interestingly, Edward Thomas only donned the Giesl Ejector funnel for a limited time, while Peter Sam has used it since its introduction. Livery In the Railway Series, Peter Sam was painted green while working on the Mid Sodor Railway. After arriving on the Skarloey Railway, he was repainted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, Peter Sam has always been painted dark green with red and yellow lining. Appearances Voice Actor * Steven Kynman (UK/US; Season 16 onwards) Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (coming soon) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * TOMY/TrackMaster * Bandai Tecs * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks Gallery File:PeterSampullstheTVtrain.PNG|Peter Sam pulls the television train File:GallantOldEngine-SpecialFunnel.jpg|Peter Sam with his special funnel File:YouCan'tWinillustration5.jpg File:DirtyWater.jpg|Peter Sam on the Talyllyn Railway missing half of his running gear File:Granpuff11.jpg File:YouCan'tWin12.PNG File:YouCan'tWin21.png|Stuart File:FourLittleEngines4.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel2.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel18.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.jpg file:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady11.jpg file:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.jpg File:Trucks8.jpg File:HomeatLast6.jpg|Peter Sam with a wonky funnel File:SpecialFunnel6.jpg|Peter Sam's old funnel File:SpecialFunnel16.jpg|Peter Sam is presented with his new funnel File:DuncangetsSpooked4.jpg file:DuncangetsSpooked7.jpg File:FaultyWhistles5.jpg File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop4.jpg File:TunefulToots4.jpg|Peter Sam and Thomas File:Ding-a-Ling6.png File:Ding-a-Ling5.png|Peter Sam and James File:MountainMarvel8.jpg|Peter Sam with a CGI face File:MountainMarvel16.jpg File:MountainMarvel20.jpg File:MountainMarvel6.jpg|Peter Sam and Farmer Trotter File:Don'tBotherVictor!6.png|Peter Sam in CGI File:BlueMountainMystery32.png File:BlueMountainMystery36.png File:PeterSamwithNameplate.jpg File:RevWAwdryandPeterSam.jpg|The Reverend W. Awdry with the "real" Peter Sam File:EdwardThomas.jpg|Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas Drain Pipe Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam With a Drain Pipe as his temporary funnel Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPeterSam.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam1990model.PNG|Wooden Railway prototype File:newPeterSamwooden.jpg|Reintroducted Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2012PeterSam.jpg File:Take-AlongPeterSam.jpg|Take-Along File:TrackMasterPeterSam.jpg|TrackMaster File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Wind-up File:MyFirstThomasPeterSam.PNG|My First Thomas model File:PeterSamStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines